


【斑all/泉扉】流光飞舞

by NoVoracity



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Uchiha Madara-centric
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoVoracity/pseuds/NoVoracity
Summary: >大蛇妖宇智波一族x阴阳师千手一族（泉扉/斑泉/斑柱/斑扉）>创设组贵乱>女体斑出没（左位）>大概含很多G向产卵内容
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斑搞泉奈/泉奈搞扉

  
沉睡了一个严冬的宇智波斑一觉醒来，从别的大妖那里得知自己的弟弟泉奈流连人间界的事情。  
  
他并不急着去寻找泉奈，安安静静地呆在领地的巢穴中等待妖力的回复，毕竟以泉奈的能耐，寻常除妖师根本奈何不了他。  
  
半个月之后，泉奈终于回到了宇智波的地盘，身上沾着浓郁的人类的气息，他有意避开其他的妖怪，但感受到兄长已经醒来的时候就知道逃不了一顿责罚。  
  
在除下外袍的时候，耳后传来了一阵冰凉的吐息：“泉奈，我有警告过你不要在我休憩的时候随意出去吧……”  
  
斑的红瞳在黑暗中闪烁着，对泉奈来说是一种无言的威压，泉奈强忍着双手的颤抖除下同样沾满旁人味道的里衣，在斑的面前展露出雪白的胴体。  
  
泉奈化作人形的模样部分参考了他的兄长，同他的兄长一样有着乌木一样的长发和雪白的皮肉，皮囊极佳，一双眼睛黑白分明的杏眼，稍微意志不坚的人给看一眼就能心神动荡。  
  
暧昧的伤痕交错布满了泉奈的后背，斑从黑暗中现了出来，他穿着一袭深紫色的长袍，双足赤裸雪白地踩在地上，极长的黑色乱发披散在他的脊背上。  
  
斑动作舒展地在泉奈身旁坐下，为泉奈做出了评价：“还真是很令人厌恶的味道，你和人类做了？”  
  
泉奈同样赤身裸体地在他兄长身边坐下，丝毫不感到羞耻，毕竟他们赤裸相对的时间可比泉奈能化作人形要长得多。  
  
泉奈坦然地点了点头：“虽说哥哥你对人类不抱好感，但他们操起来确实很舒服。”  
  
他歪着头，便回忆人类身体深处湿热的感觉，凭他的体质其实是可以不眠不休地和那家伙做上好几天。  
  
但泉奈很快就意识到了人类的脆弱之处，不过才做了几次，那家伙就已经神智不清了——那个样子也很可爱，至少比起那副说教的模样要可爱。  
  
“花街里可藏着不少有能耐的家伙，小心哪天被逮了个正着，你想尝试的话大可找我。“  
  
斑冰凉苍白的手指顺着泉奈的后背上的伤痕往下划去，停在了泉奈的后腰处摩挲。  
  
”才不是什么花街的姑娘呢，“泉奈伸了个拦腰，不太乐意地抱怨道，”兄长只会操我，每次弄完我都要假孕生蛋，一点都不舒服，我才不要。“  
  
斑冲泉奈眨了眨眼：”那你想要操我吗？“  
  
泉奈以人类的形态缩了起来，依稀有点像他小蛇时候的模样，如果他是什么有皮毛的生物，肯定已经竖起了一身的毛：”兄长还是不要说这么奇怪的话吧？“  
  
斑雪白的手指捏上泉奈的耳垂，泉奈从善如流地跨坐到了斑的腿上，一双黑亮的瞳仁盯着斑，鼻尖凑上去抵着斑的鼻梁轻蹭，像是在撒娇：“兄长惩罚我的话能不能只用手啊？我可不想揣着一肚子蛋去见那家伙。”  
  
“如果不是花街的姑娘，杀掉的话很快会被人发现吧？”斑将食指与中指塞进泉奈的紧致的后穴。  
  
泉奈闻言微微皱眉，连带着后穴也夹了斑一下：“不要说那么恐怖的话，我很喜欢那个人类，并没有杀了他的打算。”  
  
斑沉默着将手指分开，在泉奈的后穴撑开，露出里头鲜艳的嫩肉，斑恶作剧一半将其往外拉扯。  
  
“哥……”泉奈不太舒服地扬起头，双手还是乖巧地抱着斑的肩膀，双膝抵在地上微微打颤。  
  
斑沉声道：“不管你有多喜欢你口中的那个人类，如果他发现了，就立刻杀了他，懂吗？”  
  
泉奈收紧了双臂，双眼无声地摇了摇头：“为什么啊？哥，我喜欢他，他也说他喜欢我。”  
  
斑冷笑了一声，将沾满泉奈淫水的手指从泉奈的腿间抽了出来：“因为人类可是极擅长蛊惑的家伙，他们和你同被而眠的时候，说不定正思忖着怎么杀了你呢。”  
  
泉奈说：“他又不是阴阳师，一点灵力也没有，根本没法子杀我。他知道了又能怎么样呢，我动动手指就能毁了他的整个村子，他可不敢——”  
  
斑用唇齿堵住了泉奈絮絮叨叨的话，喉咙中隐藏着一声极轻的叹息，他的胸口泛着一丝酸涩与泉奈永远无法懂得的悲伤，斑情愿泉奈永远不懂。  
  
斑的舌尖钻进了泉奈的口腔，他们的舌头就像两条湿滑的蛇交缠着追逐着，就像他们还时小蛇的时候时常做的那样。  
  
*  
  
那少年自称是邻村的货郎——那是一个显而易见的谎言。  
  
但他朝自己热情表白时，眼中的炽热与爱恋并不做伪。  
  
千手扉间这几天总是容易感到疲惫，但还是强打起精神思考那个名叫内轮泉奈的少年身上的怪异之处。  
  
他的兄长，阴阳师千手一族的族长柱间这些日子去往火之国的国都觐见皇帝。  
  
扉间虽然出生起就注定了无法同他的兄长一样成为优秀的阴阳师，但却始终和他的兄长一样怀着守护这村子的愿望。  
  
他可不希望村子在这种时候出什么岔子，毕竟这可是他的责任。  
  
“扉间——”那声音是从窗外传来的，清亮又动人。  
  
扉间闻言一愣，那天的那个少年正坐在学校二楼外那棵花树的枝桠上荡着双腿。  
  
春天来得猝不及防，转瞬将那一树的花朵催生，雪白的花朵蓬乱野蛮地生长着，部分耷拉在泉奈乌黑的发顶，交相辉映，显现出非人的美丽来。  
  
他从窗子跳了进来，动作灵活稳健，像一只小豹子。  
  
扉间虽然没有灵力，但是对外界气息的感知力却极强。  
  
虽然扉间十分怀疑这少年是个非人的存在，但仍然无法从他的身上感受到哪怕一丝大妖的气息，就连前两天晚上和他给这少年灌了点酒情迷意乱地滚上床之后也没有——那是妖怪最容易暴露隐藏的气息的时候。  
  
也许他只是邻村的武士，隐藏了身份来此刺探情报？这同样不太妙，但比其他东西好对付。  
  
扉间还在强打精神思考着，那自称内轮泉奈的少年已经欺身而上，把他按在书桌旁亲吻。  
  
“等下。”那天晚上断片的回忆一下子涌回了扉间的大脑里，他毫不怀疑同这个精力旺盛的家伙在这里做了之后，他根本没力气走出去。  
  
泉奈比他要矮一些，他一面用力地用双臂搂着他的腰，一面温顺地把头正埋在他的胸口，微微抬眼看向扉间：“怎么了扉间？”  
  
那双黑白分明的眼睛无疑是勾魂摄魄的，即使是扉间的脑子也被看得混沌了几秒，然而他的心头忽然涌起了一丝诡异的感觉——他觉得这双眼睛很熟悉。  
  
可直到两天以前，扉间都从来没有见过内轮泉奈。  
  
他没有能想起那双眼睛是属于谁的，索性放弃了思考，安抚泉奈道：“这里待会儿会有其他人……”  
  
“所以今天你要上课吗？”泉奈不太高兴地直起身子，扉间抵着桌子站直，把被扯了一半下来的衣领拉回原处。  
  
扉间摇头：“没……要出去走走吗？”  
  
泉奈的脸上露出了快活的笑容，他的性子和他的外貌一样，都很孩子气：“好啊，我对这地方可半点不熟悉，你愿意带我四处走走可真是太好了！”  
  
扉间不是很愿意带他往村子里走，毕竟他也不是很希望泉奈了解到村子里的地形相关，所以并不作声，打算把他往村子后头那片花田里带。  
  
一路上泉奈都扯着扉间的衣袖，抬眼看飞鸟和云彩，两人并肩走了一会儿，泉奈忽然说：“扉间，我好爱你。”  
  
扉间的后背稍微僵硬了一下，然后背对着他回应道：“我也很爱你。”  
  
如果泉奈只不是邻村的货郎的话，面对像泉奈是个这样漂亮的少年，扉间自然也不吝啬这两句情与爱。  
  
如果泉奈真的是什么妖物的话，连扉间都无法感知的妖物，必然是他兄长回来之前无法解决的棘手问题，那么扉间口中的“爱”也就变作了一种权宜之计。  
  
泉奈得到了回应，兴致勃勃地又向着扉间说了好几次同样的话，直到两人一起走到了那片漂亮的花海——  
  
“扉间！”泉奈又朝他喊道。  
  
扉间以为他又要重复那无意义的示爱，却听见泉奈说道：“那些花好像你啊。”  
  
扉间迟疑地思考着，这少年是在称赞自己吗？他在村子里一向不苟言笑，对着他的兄长也时常疾言厉色，或许有人会称赞他事情做得妥帖，但从来没有人称赞他漂亮。  
  
扉间能感受到泉奈没有在说谎，他能感受到他是真心实意的。  
  
泉奈欢欣鼓舞地亲吻着扉间，把他压在那片和他一样美丽的花海里，褪去衣服后，扉间那色素缺乏的躯体像是一尊玉制的佛像——  
  
泉奈的阴茎已经勃起，他那双漆黑的眼底似乎泛起一丝暗涌，他细白的手指在扉间的乳尖挑弄着，这是斑时常对他做的，泉奈知道这么做能叫他身下的人快活，便依葫芦画瓢，他那天晚上留下的吻痕和掐出来的乌青还留在他的身上，这种占有感使他满足。  
  
趁着扉间的一瞬失神，他莽撞地插入扉间的后穴。  
  
“稍微……轻一点吧。”扉间被他顶得说不出完整的句子，感觉内脏都被少年都要被少年顶得错位了。如果自己是女性的话，宫口那里恐怕已经被顶开，放进卵或者其他什么东西——  
  
扉间的脑子里一闪而过这个念头，一股寒意顺着他的脊髓蔓延到他的大脑，一道惊雷在他脑子里炸开。  
  
他肚子里有什么东西！  
  
“泉奈！泉奈！”扉间有点崩溃地喊着对方的名字。  
  
泉奈只是弯下腰，与他满是冷汗的额头相抵，咯咯笑着问：“怎么了扉间？”  
  
“出去！”他痛苦地挣扎着，但根本没有办法挣扎开大妖的桎梏。  
  
扉间想起来了——  
  
这双眼睛，和柱间曾经病逝的那位“未婚妻”一模一样。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 泉奈搞扉  
> 女体斑搞柱/拳交

扉间醒来时，发觉自己正身处一处幽暗的山洞中，他靠在泉奈的大腿上睡醒，白发散落在泉奈的衣摆上。  
  
“你是宇智波一族的吧？”扉间问，他的喉咙发干。

泉奈用他平日里装水的水壶盛了点山上的泉水，讲瓶口抵到扉间的唇边，答非所问：“你喉咙哑了啊。”  
  
“我见过你哥哥。”扉间道。  
  
泉奈抬眼看他，双瞳现出血色：“是吗？你怎么发现的？”  
  
扉间对他那双异于常人的眼睛没有丝毫闪避，他目光如冰地直视泉奈：“你和他很像……”

无论是气息还是这双眼睛，他早该发现的。  
  
“真扫兴啊，”泉奈本来也没想要伪装，他把手指按到扉间的嘴里，用力扯弄扉间的舌根，“我兄长说如果被发现了就立刻杀了你。”  
  
扉间的额头上满是冷汗，但是面对泉奈威胁似的言辞却不为所动。  
  
泉奈把手直塞到扉间的喉咙口，不知轻重地扣挖着。神态天真又残忍，仿佛只是在为扉间做喉咙的检查，像是人类的幼崽时常扯弄蝴蝶的翅膀一样。  
  
他把手拿了出去，把扉间的唾液抹在他的胸口：“可我不是很想杀掉你，你又漂亮，操起来又舒服，我好爱你。”  
  
扉间到此终于可以肯定，这个年轻的妖怪对爱这一词汇根本没有正常的理解，因此他没有再对泉奈热切的表白做出任何回应。

泉奈有些失望，百无聊赖地用手指拨弄扉间的白发，忽然换了个话题：“你见过我兄长，那跟我讲讲他的事情吧？他从来不愿意提起他在这里的往事。”  
  
扉间愣了一下，然后冷冷地笑：“他比你会伪装得多了，他差点成了我们千手一族的族长夫人。”  
  
泉奈觉得很有趣，闻言侧过脸来认真地听，右手撑着脸颊，是一副很温柔的场景。  
  
“他伪装成了一个女人。”扉间断断续续地回忆，思绪也飘到了初识宇智波斑的时候，那个时候他和泉奈差不多大，柱间也刚成为千手的族长。

斑化形成为女子时自称玛达拉，黑色长发，皮肤苍白，身形高挑瘦削，那张绝色的脸蛋胜过国都的任何一位花魁与公主，大部分男人看到了“她”恐怕都会为“她”倾倒。  
  
但柱间显然是其中异类，他同玛达拉打了一架，不分胜负，然后便相约着一起去喝了酒。  
  
而感知能力极强的扉间却察觉了一丝异样，他无法与自己的兄长言明其中的玄妙，总不能说是直觉，而兄长在玛达拉这件事上总是很坚决，不容扉间质疑。  
  
扉间觉得自己的兄长被那个女人蛊惑了，玛达拉必然是一个女妖，而身为大阴阳师的兄长竟然被她蛊惑，甘愿在她的裙底虚度生命。  
  
这个女人很快成为了千手一族族长的未婚妻，她没有来历，没有背景，自然遭到了长老们的反对（扉间也在反对者中），但是柱间这回却一点回旋的余地都没留下。  
  
最终是柱间姑且算是取得了这场拉锯战的胜利，但没有任何背景的玛达拉仅仅只能以侧室的身份嫁入千手，或许不久之后他还是照旧要与漩涡一族的公主联姻。  
  
但玛达拉对这时的结果丝毫不在意，她披上深色和服，堂而皇之地搬进了千手的大宅。  
  
连扉间也不得不承认，玛达拉换上和服的模样很秀美，很能蛊惑人心。两人在千手大宅后院的花园狭路相逢，玛达拉挑着眼尾冲他露出胜利者的微笑，然后用一种蛊惑的口气问：“你觉得我漂亮吗？”  
  
这一句话让扉间连着做了好几天的噩梦，或者也不算噩梦，仅仅是色情又荒诞的少年春梦。扉间有点不能接受春梦对象是未来大嫂（虽然他不认同但是木已成舟）的脸，只得半夜披上外袍赤足踩着木屐去院子里走动清醒一番，却在途径他大哥房间的时候听到了诡异的响动。  
  
柱间和玛达拉住到了一起，他们两人都年轻且性功能正常的好战者，擦不出火花才不正常。只是那响动和扉间想象中的不太相似，扉间皱起眉头，向着那昭然若揭声响的方向走去，那声音柱间明晰，不是女子的呻吟，而是他兄长压抑却难掩情欲的喘息。  
  
扉间没想惊动里头的两人，在草丛旁踢掉木屐，以双膝挪动到他兄长房间的门外。木门没有关严实，他能刚好透过一道缝隙看到里头的春光。  
  
玛达拉骑在柱间的身上，褪去了一半的和服，露出大小适中形状漂亮的乳房。但她显然不是女上位的骑乘，扉间的兄长，千手一族的族长同样衣服半褪，被玛达拉用胸口朝下的姿势按在地上，健康麦色皮肤上精细地绑着红绳，绕过他的乳首，没入他还半披在身上得以遮羞的和服外袍当中。他的双臂同样被反剪到身后绑好，露出的一只左手连五指都被牢牢的固定住，避免他使用一些阴阳师的技俩脱困。  
  
柱间无法发出呜咽以外的声音，他的嘴里被塞满了东西，是什么白色的布料，扉间迟疑了几秒，终于反应过来那是玛达拉的足袋。  
  
玛达拉雪白丰满的大腿贴在柱间的麦色大腿上，这两种颜色混在一起给人很大的视觉冲击，与此同时玛达拉雪白的手指正在柱间的腿间动作，扉间这个角度刚好被玛达拉的后背挡住。  
  
扉间屏住呼吸观察屋内的二人，只见玛达拉轻轻俯下身，不知道贴着柱间的耳边说了句什么，柱间紧闭双眼微微颤抖了一下。  
  
这绝对不是正常的夫妻房事……扉间肯定地想。

虽然他还没有亲身体验过男女欢爱，但是理论知识完备，望着眼前的场景一阵恶寒，正想避开视线离开，然而就在这一瞬间，他竟从空气中感知到了一丝妖类的气息，他愕然抬眼，房间里的玛达拉也已经回过头来，目光不徐不急地同扉间对上，月色下她的脸带着一丝妖冶非人的圣洁——

那味道气息即逝，仿佛是扉间的错觉。  
  
她回过头时顺便牵动了身体的动作，于是扉间看到玛达拉将整只手都塞进了柱间的后穴里，露在外头雪白纤细的手腕上还套着之前柱间送给她的镯子。  
  
扉间一阵反胃，但是从玛达拉眼底看到的那一丝暗红色让他强忍住了呕吐，扉间逃也似地从柱间的屋外跑开，心神大乱之下磕碰了一下，膝盖撞在了院子里的碎石上。  
  
斑微微俯身，用柔软的胸部和发硬的乳头描摹着柱间健美的背肌，带起柱间一阵惊喘，并没有打算告诉柱间刚才他的弟弟目睹了两人荒诞情事的事情，只是笑着对柱间道：“柱间的里面好舒服啊。”  
  
第二天玛达拉拎着扉间遗落在柱间门外的那双木屐找到了扉间房前。  
  
扉间没有穿裤袜，他已经简单处理过他腿上的伤势，绷带满了缠着膝盖和双脚。

那种伤口并不算很深，但又细又密，还有砂石残留在里面，让人很难忍受。  
  
玛达拉在扉间的身旁坐下，双腿绞缠在一起，悬空晃荡着，扉间稍微退开了一些，能敏感地嗅到玛达拉身上的脂粉气息，双眼努力锁在手上符文相关的书上。  
  
玛达拉调笑道：“昨天你跑得还真快啊？别告诉我我已经成了你的心理阴影。”  
  
扉间干巴巴地回应，用类似于瞪的眼光看着玛达拉：“多谢你的关心，我没有心理阴影，只是觉得有点……恶心。”  
  
还是说出来了。  
  
玛达拉睁大眼睛打量他，触感像蛇类一样冰凉：“柱间他很享受呢。”  
  
扉间有点难以忍受地望向玛达拉：“你们这算是做什么！这根本不正常！正常女人根本不会做这种事情！”

玛达拉很茫然地看着他，不知道自己的小叔子为什么会如此激动，她虚心请教：“那么怎样算是正常呢？”

“你是我哥哥的妾室……”扉间觉得自己根本不该和他的嫂子谈论这种事情，而且他自己更是根本没有经验，他话说一半噎住，最终还是斩钉截铁道，“你应该给他生个孩子。”


End file.
